El amor de un Uchiha
by marionette of the life
Summary: "El amor de un Uchiha era puro y letal" Y Sasuke tuve que pasar por muchas cosas para entenderlo. Un pasado oscuro, un presente incierto y un futuro mejor. Todo relatado por el propio Sasuke Uchiha. Leve Sasusaku


**Saludos a todos los lectores que se tomaron las molestias de leer este fic.**

**Primero, sé que algunos sabrán que tengo una historia pendiente llamada "Naruto New Saga" pues siento decirles que cancelaré la historia, ya que ya no le vi mucho sentido, y ando trabajando en otra de Naruto con un poco de esa historia. Lamento mucho decepcionar a los lectores de esa historia.**

**Bueno, esta historia me inspiré al ver el anime con la historia de Madara y Hashirama, junto con la explicación de Tobirama sobre los Uchiha. No creo que del todo esta sea la personalidad de Sasuke, pero con lo que he leído del manga y visto del anime, pues me llegó esa idea. Le quise agregar un poco de todo, espero que les guste.**

**Ok, nos les quito más tiempo, disfrutes. Y recuerden, que Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto, es fic es de mí propiedad solamente.**

"El amor de un Uchiha puede ser puro y a la vez letal. No le somos infieles a las personas que amamos, de hecho las amamos más que nuestra vida y las protegemos con todo nuestro ser. Pero en caso de perder a nuestra persona más amada, caemos presa de la desesperación, el dolor, la oscuridad. Y con eso, dentro de nosotros cambia, junto a nuestros ojos. Los ojos de los sentimientos, más conocido como Sharingan"

Nunca había pensado en eso, el sharingan siempre lo había visto como un arma de los Uchiha, una habilidad ocular que pasaba de generación en generación.

Me equivoqué, siempre estuve equivocado en todo respecto a mi clan. El pasado de Madara, su planes, el golpe de Estado, el asesinato de mi clan, mi hermano. Mi hermano, ahora que sé lo del sharingan, entendí mejor como salió. Recuerdo que cuando todavía era un niño, y mi hermano todavía era mi adoración, aunque muy en el fondo lo sigue siendo, yo deseaba despertar el sharingan para hacerme más fuerte y poderle ganar a mi hermano. Después del asesinato del clan, días después despertó el sharingan, producto de mi dolor e ira hacia mi hermano.

Me dejé caer a la oscuridad

Mi meta era volverme más fuerte y matar a mi hermano, vengar a mi clan. No presté atención a nada más que eso. Ignoraba todo, el amor, la compañía, todo para mí era una interferencia en mi propósito. Aunque nunca lo admitiré en voz alta, debo admitir que estuve al borde de querer renunciar a mi meta por mis compañeros: ese idiota de Naruto, que aunque no lo entendía en aquél entonces, era más fuerte que yo por que él siempre tuvo su meta de ser hokage clara y hacerse fuerte por proteger a los que ama. Sakura, aunque en ese entonces era una niña chillona y molesta, mostraba determinación, inteligencia y habilidad cuando lo requería. Kakashi intentó detenerme de mi odio y mi ambición por poder, pero ni eso funcionó en ese entonces. Todos intentaron detenerme, Sakura gritando sus sentimientos, aunque todavía pienso que en ese entonces fue sólo un enamoramiento de adolescente. Y Naruto de varias maneras, más en las peleas que tuvimos.

Busqué mi meta a ciegas, sin saber nada más que lo que quería saber. Encontré gente que me podría servir: Suiguetsu, Juugo y Karin. Y con varios obstáculos logré mi meta, y mi hermano murió por mi causa. Saber la verdad me llenó más de odio y quería matar a toda Konoha por lo que le habían hecho a mi hermano, por todo lo que lo obligaron a hacer.

La oscuridad me absorbía hasta hundirme completamente

Estuve al borde de matar a mis antiguos compañeros, busqué más poder, en fin, seguía una nueva meta, pero era la misma a la primera, sólo diferente contexto: venganza. Sólo hasta que estalló la Cuarta guerra shinobi y cuando resucitaron a mi hermano por Edo Tensei supe la verdad. La oscuridad se había disipado, pero no había una luz que seguir, solo un mundo repleto de recuerdos y dudas. Busqué desesperado las respuestas con los únicos que podrían saber: los primeros Hokages.

El tercero me contó la misión de Itachi, y el primero la historia de los Uchiha y el surgimiento de Madara. Mi decisión fue clara al saberlo todo, la venganza a Konoha ya no tenía sentido, ahora solo me quedaba algo: seguir con el legado de mi hermano, proteger la aldea por la que dio su vida.

Mi participación en la guerra fue mi liberación de mis cargos y retirada del libro Bingo. Volví a casa sólo con un par de brazos abiertos, a los que no dudé quitarme de encima: los del dobe de Naruto. Los demás novatos me recibieron con respeto, otros con resentimiento y otros con temor. No los culpo, yo tengo la culpa de eso.

Tuve que hacer servicio comunitario como castigo por dos años, y fui reasignado al equipo siete. Naruto sonreía como el menso que recuerdo, Kakashi tan "puntual" –Nótense el sarcasmo- y Sakura, bueno, ella sólo asentía como saludo. Llegué a pensar que ese enamoramiento que tenía se le había ido, por la manera que me trataba, muy fría y distante. Seguí como siempre, hacía mi trabajo, el dobe nos invitaba a comer, entrenábamos, en fin, parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes.

Pero me equivoqué

Sakura seguía fría y distante conmigo, y a mí no me importaba mucho, mientras hiciéramos bien el trabajo. Pero luego Sakura se la pasaba mirándome con odio o me golpeaba disimuladamente. Me estaba empezando a molestar y el dobe hasta se daba cuenta. Me llegó a decir que mejor hablara con ella ¿Para qué? Ella me odiaba ¿Por qué me escucharía?

Un día, después de una misión larga, Naruto nos dijo que quedó con la Hyuga en el Ichiraku y se fue. Kakashi también se retiró diciendo que tenía que informar a la Hokage. Me quedé solo con ella. Sólo le dije adiós y me di la vuelta para irme a casa

- Huyendo ¿No cobarde? -¿Cobarde yo? ¿Quién se creía?

- Mira quién fue a hablar –Ataqué con saña

- Yo no estuve hambrienta de poder y se fue por eso, haciendo estupideces en el camino como matar a gente inocente. Apuesto a que si no hubieras cambiado de opinión, te hubieran matado y creeme que me estaría riendo en tu tumba –Dio en el clavo y terminé por explotar.

- ¡¿Y tú que carajos te crees?! Si no mal recuerdo tú eras una chillona niña buscando llamar mi atención y que gritó cursilerías para que no me fuera. ¿Crees que nomás por ser alumna de la hokage y tener una fuerza de un gorila te hace más importante? Pues te equivocas

- ¡Quisiste matarme, y también a Naruto!

- Error, buscaba matar a Naruto, no a ti

- ¡Mentiroso! Si no hubiese sido por Kakashi y Naruto, me hubieras matado…

- Porque tú buscabas matarme –La dejé muda –Creías que matándome me hubiera liberado de mi oscuridad, una estupidez que sólo a ti se te ocurriría. La verdadera razón por la querías matarme no era por mí, muy en el fondo era por ti. Querías acabar con tu sufrir de ver a un ex compañero como malo y desaparecerlo del mundo terrenal para que ya no lo vieras.

- Yo…

- Tuviste dos oportunidades de hacerlo, pero dudaste ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no eras firme, no eras decidida. Ignoro tus dudas en aquellos momentos…

- ¡Fue por ti! ¡No podía matarte porque todavía tenía sentimientos por ti! ¡Todavía te quería!

- Sigo diciendo, fuiste egoísta.

- Y todavía lo hago –Me confesó cabizbaja, y temblando. Ignoro si de coraje o aguantaba el llanto –Y odio eso, no te pude detener de niños. Intenté olvidarte, intenté enamorarme de Naruto, intenté matarte para al fin librarme de todo este dolor, pero no pude hacerlo.

Enseguida sollozó y empezó a llorar. No me moví ni dije nada, esperé a que se desahogara completamente, se notaba que lo tenía guardado desde hace tiempo.

- Es mi culpa por enamorarme de un bastardo como tú.

- Llámame como quieras, no sé tú, pero yo estoy intentando cambiar, poco a poco, pero lo hago. Está bien, hice un montón de atrocidades, incluso si empezaras a decirlas todas no acabarías nunca, pero eso ya no me importa. Ya no voy a dejar que el pasado me obscurezca el camino, sigo adelante con la vida que mi hermano me dejó vivir. Pero si quieres seguir viendo mi ser pasado y odiarme por eso, adelante, no me importará nada lo que me digas, ya será tu problema.

La dejé muda y yo sólo me retiré del lugar sin más. Ya el resto era su problema, no el mío.

Los días pasaron y Sakura no me dirigía la palabra, sólo lo que me intrigaba es que ya no me miraba con odio ni nada, sólo tenía la mirada pensativa. Después de un entrenamiento, ella me llamó para hablar conmigo. Me invitó un té y nos sentamos en las bancas de afuera.

- Debo decirte que todavía te considero un imbécil por lo que hiciste –Rodé los ojos con aburrimiento. Aquí vamos de nuevo –Pero, tienes razón, el pasado es pasado. He escuchado que el amor se transforma en odio cuando sufres, y ahora que estás aquí, parte de mi amor por ti se transformó en odio por todo lo que habías hecho. Pero mi amor por ti sigue siendo el mismo, no ha cambiado mucho, así que –Rió levemente, eso me desconcertó –Sin que suene cursi, debo decir que todavía te amo y mucho.

Me sonrió y yo todavía desconcertado. Primero en el campo de batalla se ve decidida, luego regreso y está molesta, y ahora me quiere. Mujeres ¿Quién las entiende?

Pasaron los años y mi convivencia con Sakura aumentó. Se mostraba mejor conmigo, y yo pues trataba de ser amable y no tan sarcástico, ya que a veces me salía con bobas historias en las que tenía que morderme la lengua para no usar sarcasmo y verle la cara de gorila enojado. Debía admitir que una vez que Sakura se quitó ese odio hacia mí, le vi más su lado femenino y maduro, aunque seguía haciéndola enojar las tonterías de Naruto. No negaré que me dio una atracción hacia ella, si, era terca, fácil de hacerla enojar, parecía un gorila encabronado cuando se enojaba de verdad, pero aun así era sincera, alegre, dulce, a veces empalagosa. Total, era buena mujer.

Admito que no soy romántico, detallista, cariñoso, empalagoso, pero yo soy más de acciones que de palabras. Yo no ando aventando un "te prometo amarte por siempre" u otra cursilería que luego queda al aire, yo demuestro cuando alguien me importa, y eso hice con Sakura: la ayudé en misiones, le invitaba la comida de vez en cuando, la iba a ver al hospital donde trabajaba. Muchos me molestaban con decirme que parecía un novio, y en cierta parte lo era. Sakura salió conmigo por casi dos años, hasta que le pedí matrimonio. No quería perder el tiempo, y el noviazgo era para estar seguro de que si quería pasar mi vida con ella, y yo estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ella sería la que me acompañaría toda mi vida, con quien tener a mis hijos, la única mujer a la que mis hijos llamarán "mamá". No hubo gran cosa, solo una pequeña ceremonia. Sakura me aceptó con alegría, y debo admitir que yo sentí una gran felicidad al ver a mi ahora esposa, a mi mejor amigo idiota casi hermano Naruto y todo lo que esperaba la vida.

Ahora aquí estoy, con 35 años de edad, viviendo en Konoha en el reconstruido Barrio Uchiha, aunque ahora era más área verde y sin muros, ya que por ahora sólo vivíamos mi esposa Sakura Uchiha, yo, y mis cuatro hijos, mis mayores orgullos y mi felicidad.

Mi hijo mayor era un prodigio como su tío, un shinobi talentoso y fuerte. Además de un excelente ninja médico, incluso ha logrado superar a su madre con la curación divina. Además de ser mi viva imagen quitando sus ojos esmeralda, herencia de su madre. Y en honor a mi hermano, su nombre lo tiene mi hijo: Itachi Uchiha, de 15 años

Los que le siguen son mis gemelos, un niño y una niña de 11 años recién cumplidos. Ambos con cabellos negros lacios a los hombres, ojos negros y piel cremosa, sólo mi niño se ata el cabello con una coleta floja como solía hacerlo mi hermano. Ambos tenían un punto que al principio creí que sería débil, pero resultó ser su arma secreta: son siameses de chakra. Pueden convocar sus chakras utilizando una mano cada uno y juntándolas, uno convocar un jutsu y el otro usarlo y transferirse charkra. Aunque se pelean por tonterías, y mi niña es demasiado enojona, no hay duda que salió como su madre. Ellos son Kohana y Sanosuke Uchiha

La última es más mi consentida, y también de casi todo el mundo: sus abuelos la adoran y no dejan de comprarle ropa, bueno más su abuela, su abuelo la pasea demasiado; Itachi la protege mucho y ella adora a su hermano mayor, siempre busca cualquier forma para estar con él; Los gemelos también la protegen mucho y juegan con ella; Sakura no deja de llamarla muñeca; si Kakashi o Naruto nos visitar siempre preguntan por la menor primero y casi se pelean por cargarla. Mi pequeña Sakumi Uchiha. Tiene tan sólo 4 años, cabellos largos y rosas como su madre, sus ojos negros y piel lechosa. Es muy dulce y adorable, llego a pensar que es más una muñeca, pero vaya que me equivoco, ya que ella también es una tiradora excelente, y un detector de chakra poderoso.

El amor de un Uchiha es puro y letal al mismo tiempo. Yo adoro a mi familia, no dejaría que nada les pasara, y si alguien se atreve a hacerle daño a mi mujer o a mis hijos, la muerte será su castigo.

No me importa volver a matar si mi familia está en peligro, porque cuando un Uchiha ama, hace lo que sea por su ser amado, o en este caso, seres amados.

- Padre

Me sobresalté, pero hice lo posible por disimularlo. A mi lado llegó mi hijo mayor, llevando su traje AMBU y su máscara en la mano. Atrás de él mi pequeña Sakumi lo seguía con los brazos extendidos. Me encontraba en el jardín trasero de la casa, sentado bajo un gran árbol. Itachi se sentó a mi lado y Sakumi lo imitó, pero ella se sentó en mis piernas. Sakumi pedía la máscara de su hermano para jugar e Itachi se la dio.

- Hoy es la celebración a los caídos de la guerra, dice el Rokudaime Hokage que se llevará a cabo la ceremonia en unas horas –Me informa mi hijo

Yo sólo asentí y miré como Sakumi se podía la máscara de su hermano, pero luego se le caía. Cargué a Sakumi con una sola mano y me levanté de mi asiento. Itachi me imitó de inmediato.

- Dile a Naruto que iremos enseguida, sólo falta que tus hermanos salgan de la academia y tu madre regrese del hospital.

- De acuerdo, le iré a informar. Me tengo que adelantar con mi equipo a la ceremonia, Kakashi no es muy puntual, así que Minato, Suiguintou y yo tendremos más trabajo.

- De acuerdo.

Itachi se despidió de mí y de su hermana, le quitó la máscara mientras le acariciaba la cabecita rosada y se esfumó. Sakumi miraba para el cielo y sonreía.

- Oye papá –Volteé mi atención a mi niña -¿Qué es el amor?

- No sabría decirte sin darte una larga explicación, pero creo que puedo decirte que para nosotros los Uchiha, es puro y letal.

- ¿Puro y letal? –Ladeó su cabeza sin entender bien.

- Tal vez lo entiendas algún día, aunque espero que no de la forma en la que yo lo entendí.

Mi pasado ya no es un secreto, pero tampoco un obstáculo. Sakumi asintió y entramos a la casa.

"El amor de un Uchiha puede ser puro y a la vez letal. No le somos infieles a las personas que amamos, de hecho las amamos más que nuestra vida y las protegemos con todo nuestro ser. Pero en caso de perder a nuestra persona más amada, caemos presa de la desesperación, el dolor, la oscuridad."

Yo busqué romper esa cadena de oscuridad que nos envolvió a los Uchiha mucho tiempo, y lo he logrado. Mi familia es mi vida, y haría lo que sea con ella. Haré todo a mi alcance para que mis hijos ya no conozcan el dolor ni la oscuridad.

Y estas no son palabras, son hechos que puedo probar con mi vida.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y una vez más lo siento por el otro fic.**

**Espero sus reviews, sólo acepto críticas constructivas, nada de ofensas**

**Hasta la próxima**


End file.
